


a brief snippit of married life

by thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and apparently likes to paint, they're on vacation, wash is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul/pseuds/thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul
Summary: a drabble from the spinning spinny thing fanfic generator.





	

Maine was bringing in firewood for the night, and Wash was watching him with a dopey grin. Maine grunted in a way that suggested Wash should either help or go find something else useful to do.  
“Nah, think I’m just gonna watch you, you’re cute when you’re working.” Maine rolled his eyes and went back to work, and Wash considered what he was going to say next to get Maine to react. His eyes brightened when he thought of something “Maybe I’ll paint you so the whole world can see how great you look right now.”   
Maine scoffed at that idea, and having decided that they had plenty of firewood inside, walked over to his husband’s perch and picked him up in a fireman’s carry so they could curl up on the couch with a movie and some hot chocolate.


End file.
